Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to managing communications, and in particular to methods and systems for managing communications related to an accident or injury.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when an incident, such as in a vehicular accident, apprehension, or arrest, the victim may be too distraught or overwhelmed to collect the needed information, such as insurance information and photographs of the incident, and may be uncertain as to who to contact regarding the incident. Thus, often victims may lose the ability to obtain adequate compensation for the harm to their persons and property caused by the accident.